Those Were Our Times
by BloodyDeath11
Summary: a one shot; drabble collection / from romance to drama / various pairings
1. Morning Rituals

Hello to you! If you read this, you have to be warned: this is purely a one-shot/drabble collection with various pairings (like Thor/Jane, Loki/Jane...)

Furthermore, this is my first upload ever. I'm very uncomfortable coz I dunno if I can write at all, so please leave some feedback

Now onto the first one-shot...

~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~

**M****orning Rituals**

Thor has never been one to sleep long in the mornings and staying on Earth with Jane was no exception to him.

Work, for him and Jane, started at 8 o'clock which meant that he'd have plenty of time before heading to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. So he'd spend his morning making coffee, preparing breakfast and watching some TV because he found there were some pretty funny things on that Midgardian device.

He was always up between 5 and 6 in the morning with a sound asleep Jane next to him. So he'd creep out of bed, slowly, because he didn't want to wake her.

The best part of the day would start later.

~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~

"Jane, get up! We have to go."

She turned and looked at her clock on the bedside table: 7 o'clock in the morning. Too early, she decided. She could hear his footsteps coming towards her and knew that her sleep time will be over in a matter of seconds, Thor always gets what he wants. Jane couldn't blame him though because she's the one who always gives in.

"Why are you still in bed?" a voice in the doorway asked. Bummer. Now she'll never hear the end of it. "Jane? WORK? GET UP! NOW!" he said angrily but when she looked at him she sees him smiling from ear to ear.

"You idiot, I hate you," she chided but he always knows she's not really annoyed at him. He heard her gathering her clothes whilst throwing half-hearted insults at him and walked away laughing loudly.

He was slowly coming to love morning rituals.


	2. First Meetings

Ok here we go, next one-shot, bit longer than the other one

Charas: Loki, Jane, hints of Loki/Jane

* * *

><p>~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~<p>

**First Meetings**

When Loki arrived on Midgard his task seemed easy: Come, see, conquer.

As it turned out that wasn't so easy. He had nothing with him except the clothes on his body and his magic didn't seem to work properly, too.

That was a bit of a letdown. It wouldn't keep him from his intentions though. He just needed a bit of time and those tiny mortals would bow to their new king.

In the meantime there were some other urgent matters to handle. Like meeting Jane Foster.

_Well, maybe when we're finished here, I'll pay here a visit myself._

The statement had certainly angered his _**brother**_, so there must be something special about this woman.

Loki was set to find _that_ out. And nothing...or better yet: no one would stop him.

~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~

**_If you destroy that bridge you'll never see her again. _**

~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~

It was certainly Loki's time now to meet the famous mortal woman who captured Thor's heart in a mere day.

Tracking her down on the other hand was a difficult affair. S.H.I.E.L.D. seemed to cover up the whereabouts of every person they employ rather well.

But Loki loved a challenge. He would find Jane Foster and then it'd be time to mess with her in the most pleasant way...brainwashing her about her beloved Thor, who's never been the nice guy he was here on Midgard. _All in due time._

~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~

**_I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!_**

~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~

You know what they say: someone's about to get lucky. Today it was Loki Laufeyson himself. After all the time spent trying to hunt her down and nearly giving up, he never expected to see her face looking down at him from 10 meters above. It was just a giant poster but Loki never felt so lucky in his life.

Who knew the girl was a dancer? And from what it seemed a quite famous one.

_Black Swan...never heard that before... but I think it's time to go and watch ballet._

And then he couldn't help but think, _"she's beautiful...and definitely worth my unshared attention"._

~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~

**_It's about a girl who has turned into a swan, but her prince falls for the wrong girl and she kills herself._**

~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~

To be honest, the story sounded ridiculous but it wasn't about the dance tonight, it was about finally meeting Jane Foster. And he was getting a little impatient. No one lets Loki Laufeyson wait so long.

So at the end of the day Loki put on a suit, tie and all, and decided to go with the crowd..._don't catch too much attention, it won't do you good,_ he reminded himself.

He felt uncomfortable though, it wasn't in his nature to be one of them. Amongst them. After all he still wanted to be ruler of Midgard but like the rest of his godforsaken life on this planet..._all in due time._

Loki had a front row seat, anything to get a good look at her. Suddenly the lights went out and a spotlight came on. And there she was. Jane Foster, astrophysicist, S.H.I.E.L.D. employee, Thor's little love thing.

_**And one hell of a dancer.**_

He was mesmerized. There was no other word to describe his situation.

Loki couldn't believe how she moved her body to the music. Every movement, even the tiniest one, was perfect. It seemed like she was floating across the stage. Nothing else mattered.

Her self-consciousness radiated through the whole room. The stage was hers…and she knew it.

Loki couldn't wait to meet her.

~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~

* * *

><p>So that's it….please tell me what you think. THANKS!<p> 


	3. Goodbye Is The Hardest Part

Hiya folks! New day, new chapter.

This one's like a future!fic with Jane living in Asgard and Loki back in a healthy relationship with his brother and fellow Aesir.

Charas: Thor/Jane, Loki

* * *

><p>~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~<p>

Mea Culpa – _My Fault_

It doesn't seem real. She can't be dead. She can't be…

This morning they were waking up next to each other, Jane smiling at him and raining kisses down his face. Now she was just an empty shell lying lifeless in front of him.

How did he let this happen? What had gone wrong?

* * *

><p>~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~<p>

"_Jane, stop it," Thor laughed as Jane attacked his face with her mouth, planting kiss after kiss on his skin. He loved how one day she could be all grumpy in the morning and the next day she'd be full of energy, a huge smile on her face and (to his liking) a bit too much mischief in her eyes. His brother must've rubbed off on her. Come to think of it, she did spend much time with him the last weeks. They had an unlikely bond and somehow she could keep him sane, so he wouldn't be the one to forbid them spending time together._

_Thor was too caught up in his own thought that he didn't even notice Jane anymore. She was about to change that._

"_Hello? Thor, you still with me?" Jane asked. No answer. But Jane knew how to get his attention. She lowered her head and kissed him right beneath his left ear and almost instantly felt him tense and moan her name._

_She couldn't help but chuckle. Jane raised her head and looked him directly in the eyes._

"_Knew this would get to you," she grinned. _

"_You little vixen", he said, adoration shining in his eyes._

* * *

><p>~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~<p>

Thor didn't know what to do now. He lost the love of his life. His wife. His queen. His goddess. He felt nauseous.

Loki was clueless how to handle the situation. Lady Jane, as he used to call her, was no more. He loved – _**loved**__ - _her like a sister, she was the one he could always rely on.

But Loki knew one thing: his brother would never be the same again.

The way Thor behaved around her had him in awe. He had never seen him like this and it amused him more than once. Now he was afraid for his brother's sanity.

This day wasn't supposed to end like this. He never thought the day they were to celebrate a glorious won battle would be the day they mourn the loss of Jane Foster.

* * *

><p>~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~<p>

"_Hey Loki!" _

"_Lady Jane, to what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you today?"_

"_I'm bored and I decided you will keep me company," she said, a smile plastered on her face._

"_I'm elated," Loki replied, sarcasm dripping out of every word._

"_Now, now don't be like that, I know you don't mean it. You can't resist my charm," Jane added, winking._

_Loki laughed, a genuine one and said, "I like you, Jane Foster from Midgard. You are a very special woman."_

_Jane beamed, shook her head and said mischievously, "Yeah, I know."_

* * *

><p>~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~<p>

Two days later there were many people in the Great Hall of Asgard and they all came topay their respects and say goodbye to their queen. Children were crying and their parents would console them. Many candles were lit but no matter how many, there was no light in the room. Everything seemed dark and lifeless, just like the body lying in the middle.

Loki knew it would be far too soon for Thor to witness his beloved being buried but he insisted. And who was he to tell him otherwise in this situation?

Loki tried to support his brother as much as he could and his own feelings had to wait in line but lately he found himself more and more sad.

Seeing Jane now, lying in her coffin, her hair carefully braided with ribbons and flowers made him even more mournful. _**She looked beautiful though, like she is sleeping.**_

Loki took a look at his brother who had been silent the whole time. He was right, Thor wasn't the same anymore. He looked downcast; a single tear ran down his face. Thor blamed himself for her death and Loki didn't know what to do anymore._**Mea culpa – My Fault**_

* * *

><p>~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~ ~..~..~<p>

Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading


End file.
